


Jump the Gun

by redrobinfection (ChristmasRivers)



Series: JayTim Week 2017 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family Shenanigans, JayTim Week, M/M, Silly, Water Guns, the Batfamily - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristmasRivers/pseuds/redrobinfection
Summary: “Tim. Babybird.” Jason raised both hands, palms out, voice low and soothing. “Put down the gun.”“DON’T YOU DARE MOVE, YOU SON OF A BAT, I WILL SHOOT YOU IN THE FACE.”Jason winced and lowered his stance. “Tim. Timbo. I know you’re scared. I know this shit gets to you but don’t do anything you know I wouldn-”“I SAID DON’T MOVE, DAMMIT. DON’T. FLIPPING. MOVE!”





	Jump the Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for second prompt the sixth day of the tumblr JayTim Week 2017 - ~~Lifeguard~~ | Water Guns.

“Tim. Babybird.” Jason raised both hands, palms out, voice low and soothing. “Put down the gun.”

“DON’T YOU DARE MOVE, YOU SON OF A BAT, I WILL SHOOT YOU IN THE FACE.”

Jason winced and lowered his stance. “Tim. Timbo. I know you’re scared. I know this shit gets to you but don’t do anything you know I wouldn-”

“I SAID DON’T MOVE, DAMMIT. DON’T. FLIPPING. MOVE!”

Jason froze from where he’d been leaning forward, where he’d been mentally preparing himself to leap forward to grab the gun out of the other man’s hands. He began the motions to soothe again just as a cheery “Tiiiiimmmy” floated from around the corner. Jason whipped his head toward the alarming sound. He didn’t even have a chance to turn back before Tim pulled the trigger.

“Tiiiimmm- ah, man, you already got Jason?” Dick chirped cheerily, winking at the soaked man in question. Tim switched the sights of his exaggeratedly large super-soaker to point steadily at Dick’s stupidly-pretty face. Jason sincerely hoped Tim’s aim was as unfaltering for Golden Boy as it had been for him.

“Fuck you, Dick. What made you think any of this would be fun?” Jason groused as Tim and Dick squared off in a Mexican standoff. Jason could almost swear Tim had stopped blinking by this point.

In a flurried rush, Dick flew at Tim, barely dodging a frantic burst of water to wrap both arms and legs around the smaller man. Dick pointed his quaint water pistol at Tim’s temple and gave it a light drizzling, almost as an afterthought to the deathgrip hug. Dick ignored the muffled wails of protest as he slowly crushed his younger brother under the literal weight of his affection.

“Ah, man, Jaybird, I thought gun fights were your jam? And what’s better on a hot day than soak each other senseless until we prune?”

Jason frowned as Tim’s struggles became quieter and quieter, wordlessly pointing to Tim until Dick realized the _pressing_ issue and released his love-strangled captive. Tim collapsed to the ground, grumbling moodily to his super-soaker as he hugged it futilely to his chest.

“I can think of plenty of things, _Dickiebird_ , most of them beginning with the letter ‘A’ and ending with the letter 'C’.”

“Actually,” Tim coughed from the ground, “that would end with 'g’, but regardless I wholeheartedly agr-” he tried to say at the same time that Dick said “Ahhh, Jay, don’t be such a sore loser, I’m sure you’ll win the nex-” but both their responses were cut off by a deafening “GRAAAAAAYYYSSSOOOOON.”

As a little ball of fury Jason could only assume was the super-saiyan mode of a particularly pissed off Damian grappled with Dick in a surprising cloud of dust - how they managed to kick up dust with how Alfred oversaw the management and upkeep of the grounds was beyond him - Jason made his way over to the sad puddle of Tim and worked on standing him up again.

“Come on, Timbo, get up. We’ll get Dick next time. That’s why I wanted us to work together in the first place, babybird.”

Tim made a non-committal sound but let himself be pulled to his feet anyway. He was in the middle of brushing blades of grass and stray leaves off his body when suddenly he froze, prompting Jason to turn to follow his gaze.

“Holy flying fizz balls…”

Dick and Damian paused their struggle long enough to catch sight of Bruce - soaked to the skin and one side plastered with mud from head to toe - approaching with an empty expression.

“She’s coming,” Bruce said in dead tone. “And she doesn’t care if you’ve been hit in this round yet or not. Run now while you still can.”

Damian’s muttered question of “who” was cut off by a shrill shriek that clearly had to have come from Steph and not a moment later a wide-eyed Cass came streaking silently across the lawn, flew up the steps of the veranda and scrambled up into the eaves of the house.

“Babs, it’s gotta be Babs” Tim muttered at the same time Jason cursed and Dick and Damian flew apart as if they’d been burned. A cackle drifted towards them over the lawn. Like a shot, everyone ran in opposite directions.

They wouldn’t hold out long, Jason found himself thinking as he forcibly shoved Tim into a corner of the house, behind a shrubbery, and covered him with his body. With any luck, maybe Tim could get off a shot while Jason took the brunt of it with his body, but they sure as hell weren’t going to give up without a fight. After all, gun fights _were_ his jam.

**Author's Note:**

> My DCU tumblr sideblog is [redrobinfection](http://redrobinfection.tumblr.com/). Read, reblog and like this work on tumblr [here](http://redrobinfection.tumblr.com/post/163558597871/jump-the-gun). Thanks for reading!


End file.
